


so right it's wrong

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She does come back. And she does come back safe. But some variables have changed in the equation, and nothing adds up any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so right it's wrong

Before they send Jemma in, Melinda holds her close and drops desperate kisses against her lips, her throat, her collarbones. "Come back to me safe."

Jemma can't imagine any other possibility. "I will."

 

 

She does come back. And she does come back safe.

But some variables have changed in the equation, and nothing adds up any more. 

Jemma knows it's wrong, it's  _so_ wrong, but somewhere, somehow, while playing dress-up-as-a-HYDRA-agent she fell in love with Bobbi Morse. When Melinda hugs her, touches her, presses a kiss against her lips, it no longer feels warm and right. Something in her has died, and she knows beyond all doubt that nothing could bring it back to life. 

 

 

She corners Bobbi in a secluded hallway and everything spills out at her feet, breathy and helpless. To her credit, Bobbi listens to her entire tirade before shaking her head, hands steady on Jemma's shoulders. "Jemma..."

"You loveme," Jemma says, and Bobbi flinches back because it's  _true._ "Don't - please."

She doesn't know what she's doing, she doesn't know  _why_ she's doing it, Bobbi  _swears,_ but then she's kissing Jemma Simmons with one hand twined in her hair and the other wrapped around her waist. 

"You can't do this to her - " It comes out unconvincingly ragged in the middle of bruising kisses. "She didn't do anything  _wrong_ \- " 

Melinda rounds the corner, footsteps silent, and stops short, playing spectator to her girlfriend kissing someone else. 

" _Jemma_ \- "

Jemma hasn't noticed Melinda's presence, just leans back and cups Bobbi's face, staring at her with an expression that speaks of insurmountable reverence and desire. _"Let them have the city and everything in it."_

Bobbi meets Melinda's gaze, dark and intense from across the hallway, and she knows what she should do - push Jemma away, tell her to stop, leave - but she just closes her eyes, blocks out everything else and tastes Jemma on her lips, quenching the fire that begins to burn somewhere deep inside her. 

She can't even find it in herself to be sorry.


End file.
